


冷暖

by pinktimeless



Category: UNINE (Band), 羿吻定情
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktimeless/pseuds/pinktimeless





	冷暖

北京的秋天已经有点冷，嘉羿刚刚晨跑回来，小区的石子路上和几个定时定点的粉丝不期而遇，嘉羿见怪不怪，回到别墅后把擦汗用的毛巾扔进洗衣机里，里面已经扔了半筒的t恤，五颜六色的大色块。  
这个点阿姨大约没有起床，嘉羿在小格子里倒上洗衣液和消毒剂，选了冷水模式，然后用手机拍了张照发进微信群：  
[图片]  
今天衣服是我洗的哇哈哈哈。

打了几个“哈”以后不知道怎么自己的嘴角也跟着扬起来，或者可能已经笑了一路，不然怎么放下来以后觉得脸有点僵。  
嘉羿拧开花洒，热水先打湿头发，然后从额头一路滑下来，其实已经是可以忍受的温度——他可以忍受。如果是李汶翰，早就要夸张地弹开，然后说这么烫对皮肤不好。况且他体质敏感，热水里待久了脖子和锁骨那里还会红一大块。  
热意爬过全身，水流从脚下的瓷砖缝隙里爬开。  
嘶……  
嘉羿在热水里抹了把脸，然后对自己有些无语地低头看了一眼。

微信响了两下，然后隔了大约半分钟，开始频繁地有新消息提示。  
嘉羿把手伸到水柱下冲干净，一边用毛巾擦头发一边去拿洗手台上的手机。  
第一条是陈宥维在群里发的表情包，金光灿灿的正方形背景里竖起的大拇指——这个点也就他已经起了。  
然后就是狗狗头像右上角的红色数字10，点进去跳到最上面是文字信息：[我落地啦]  
接下来是长短不一的一溜绿色气泡，嘉羿点开第一个，接下来就是自动播放，卫生间的混响效果很好，他拧开水龙头一个很小的角度，熟悉的声音雀跃地响起来。  
李汶翰每次语音都说得很满，但实际上没有什么具体内容，一个词要重复三四遍，语气词又把剩下的空隙填满。大致上在唠叨飞机餐不好吃，又饿又困，每个字都在撒娇。  
最后二十秒的语音放完，李汶翰说已经到小区附近的商场了。  
这样，嘉羿把嘴里的牙膏沫吐完，伸手拧开浴缸的出水口。

李汶翰的声音在客厅响起来的时候嘉羿在刮胡子，李汶翰嘉羿嘉羿嘉羿地喊，听声音好像在房子里绕圈圈。  
刚刚发微信说过，即使刚刚没看到现在应该也看到了，嘉羿手撑在洗手台上等，果然声音越来越近，然后门打开一条缝，李汶翰的脑袋伸出来：  
“被我抓到了！”  
嘉羿笑起来，伸出手去拉他，拉过来搂在怀里另一只手接水冲洗脸上剩余的泡沫。  
嘉羿身上的浴袍根本没系带子，李汶翰手伸进去环住他的腰，贴着手心热热的，另一只手去嘉羿下巴那里捣乱，越帮越忙还要说：“我帮你嘛。”  
嘉羿被他弄得有点痒，但是他对李汶翰没有拒绝的本能，也不去抓他的手。  
李汶翰把嘉羿的毛巾挑出来给他擦脸，毛巾包裹住嘉羿下巴，已经干了一大半的头发蓬蓬的，刘海挡住眉毛。  
好乖的大狗狗，李汶翰捧住他的脸凑过去吧唧亲了一口。嘴唇对嘴唇的亲吻，李汶翰很喜欢这样亲，以往也是一触即放，可是这次分别太久，稍微一点的亲近就像开闸泄洪的按钮，心里的感情莫名其妙地变得不受控制起来。  
李汶翰亲完他没有退开，停留在很近的地方，表情懵懵的，温热的鼻息都打在嘉羿脸上。  
嘉羿用鼻子轻轻蹭他，问：“你想不想我呀。”  
“想得快死掉了，”李汶翰说，“比我上次最想你的时候还要想你。”  
嘉羿渐渐地不再笑，伸手摘下李汶翰挂在下巴上的口罩，捏住脸深深地吻下去。  
李汶翰和嘉羿两个人待在一起的时候有一半以上的时间在接吻，有时候话说到一半、或者没有说话各干各的事情，突然就会吻起来。  
这是一种可怕的时间消耗，也是无声的交流，如果情绪很难说清楚，唇齿之间的索取和退让总可以把两个人亲密无间地再次糅合在一起。

李汶翰被抱到洗手台上吻，嘉羿的舌头细细舔过他的上颚，还含着唇瓣变换角度亲他，又痒又舒服，李汶翰喜欢得不得了。外套已经脱了，只穿着连帽衫，后腰抵在镜子上，李汶翰搂着嘉羿的脖子和他亲了一会儿，伸手要拨开嘉羿的浴袍，被拦住，嘉羿说会冷。  
李汶翰当然知道他什么意思，唔了一声，睁开眼发觉浴室里果然多了些热气蒸腾，看到是浴缸水快要放满了，手抵在嘉羿胸口推他去关。  
不知道他是故意的还是怎么，视线还缠着不放，手上的动作更显得黏黏糊糊。嘉羿在李汶翰嘴角啄了一口，退开去拧开关，李汶翰又主动拉上嘉羿的手，从后面抱着他，摇摇晃晃地跟过去。  
刚刚自己弄过一次，但还是很快就硬了，嘉羿关掉出水口试了下水温，撩起李汶翰卫衣下摆想帮他脱，结果李汶翰还能忍住，嚷嚷着早上起来没吃东西，转身要去厨房觅食。  
那也没办法，嘉羿手移到李汶翰小腹前面，确实瘪得可怜，顺手往下挑开裤子松紧带占了一把便宜就放他去了。

李汶翰说去觅食就真的找了一块土豆饼吃，手里还捧着一杯牛奶带到浴室来。别墅里的洗手间真的很大，嘉羿半躺在浴缸里，和李汶翰还隔着一段距离。李汶翰靠在门上喝牛奶，手肘搭着门把手，很闲适的样子，看了一会儿还抽空吹了句口哨。  
这么看着又像是有主动权的样子，嘉羿顺从地装可怜，瘪了下嘴角说：“再不洗水要冷了汶翰。”  
李汶翰把门反锁，马克杯放到洗手台上，一件一件地脱掉衣服，赤裸着身体走来。  
浴缸位置有限，李汶翰抬着腿找了半天，委委屈屈地缩成不太舒服的姿势，嘉羿笑着说靠在我身上，没关系的。李汶翰才小孩子一样张开双臂缠上去，身体和嘉羿紧贴，侧脸搭在嘉羿胸前，舒服地叹气。  
除此之外再没有别的动作，嘉羿抬手一下一下摸李汶翰的头发，“很累吧。”  
“嗯。” 李汶翰的疲惫在热水里一下子被化开，大明星的鲜亮包装打开，露出里面透支过度变得迟钝的小动物。  
还怪委屈的。  
浴缸里装了两个大男人后水位就变得很高，稍稍一动就有起伏，李汶翰耳环还没摘，在水里浸泡久了不太好，嘉羿低头给他取，一边摘掉推推他的脸，让他转过去才能摘另一边。  
李汶翰眼睛一直闭着，很舒服地让嘉羿翻来翻去。  
嘉羿把一对耳环放在墙上的小盒子里，低头去逗他：“你来这里睡觉的啊？”  
“嗯。” 李汶翰仰抬起头，很软地笑，“你再不亲我就要睡着了。”  
嘉羿低头，轻柔地捏过李汶翰的下巴从侧面闻他，湿热的舌头一下子就进去了，李汶翰大概也来了感觉，回应得比刚才热烈，一边亲一边调整身位，贴着嘉羿翻转，整个人趴在嘉羿身上。  
嘉羿伸手按了一掌心的沐浴露，从李汶翰的后背开始涂抹。泡泡形态的，李汶翰搬了两箱放在浴室给大家用，好处是比液体的方便，坏处就是，嘉羿在李汶翰后穴附近按了下，太紧了，坏处就是在这种不正经的地方做就没有临时润滑救场。  
虽然在水里，还是有别的方法知道，李汶翰已经进入状态了，嘉羿的手指能感觉到后穴在吸，但还是不够，李汶翰本来就比较紧，距离上次做也隔了将近一个月。平时李汶翰忙得要命更加懒得要死，在外面的时候有时候和嘉羿连麦打游戏都会突然睡着，自己根本不会去弄。所以今天嘉羿一亲他就受不了，可是与此同时要插进去也远远还不够。  
嘉羿足够有耐心，以往每次他们的前戏就拖得绵长，耽溺于那种温和又亲密的欲望沉浮里。何况嘉羿也有作弊的方法，他慢慢伸进一根手指，在李汶翰内壁上擦揉过去，然后在一点上用力按了一下。  
李汶翰嗯了一声，抵在嘉羿的肩窝上张嘴喘气。  
热气氤氲里好像做什么都套着色情的滤镜，低头看李汶翰，眼尾已经开始变红，每一次都像邀请的信号。嘉羿低头亲他的脖子，手上幅度更大地去按揉。  
渐渐地呻吟声开始压不住，李汶翰小幅度地摆着腰配合，方便嘉羿进到更深的地方。嘉羿另一只手从李汶翰腰间移下去捞他已经向着小腹翘起的性器，想着不进去就用手帮他摸。  
但是没想到李汶翰已经到了临界点，嘉羿的手掌无意间擦过柱身顶端，就感觉李汶翰后穴一阵收缩，就这样射了出来。  
李汶翰胸口还在剧烈起伏，抬起眼睛看他，睁开来黑白分明、雾气朦胧，嘉羿看他被自己轻易地弄成这样一下子心就软了，不知道怎么想的就说了一句：“宝宝好乖。”  
李汶翰居然没有抗议，只是眼尾又弯得更厉害，简直像在挑衅。  
他撑起上半身低头和嘉羿接吻，到最后舌头在空气里纠缠，嘴角有口水流下来。  
李汶翰往下亲过去，用舌头舔吻嘉羿的喉结，肩窝，再往下到胸口，有时候像小狗在亲热，有时候又大胆，带着蓬勃的情欲。吻到小腹的时候嘉羿若有所感，还没等他去够到李汶翰的脸，他已经把脸伸到水下，把嘉羿的性器吞了进去。  
嘉羿把手抬起来在脸上贴了一下，确认水温已经不再那么烫。  
这也是他仅存的理智最后可以做的判断，然后不知道是热水还是快感，混乱又温和地不断刺激他的下体，又要命地直达大脑皮层。李汶翰游泳是专业的水准，一口气能用很久。嘉羿不知道是他一到水下更加厉害，还是他自己太过激动，总之从李汶翰开始舔到用喉咙卡住他的前端，爽得真是前所未有。

射出来的前几秒，大约是他的性器跳动得明显，李汶翰感觉到，握住柱身又往喉咙口戳了几下，然后吐出来，抬起眼睛看嘉羿。  
嘉羿在下一秒射出来，李汶翰的脸没有很远，脸颊甚至还擦着柱身，射出来的精液有些沾到下巴上，顺着脖子一路流下去，李汶翰一点都没有躲，笑着看嘉羿，眼尾飞扬，浪荡的乖顺。  
简直像狐狸精。还是女的。  
嘉羿有一瞬间的失神，但又在心里怪自己。即便是清醒地知道是李汶翰，这样的遐想也像背叛。  
他叫了一声汶翰，伸手去摸他的腰。李汶翰抬起身跨坐到嘉羿身上，他已经完全硬了，性器直直地翘着。  
嘉羿的鬓角出了汗，亮晶晶的，几缕黑发显得颜色更深，李汶翰捧起他的脸，手上还沾着水，拨开他的刘海。露出额头和眉毛的嘉羿一下子就有了攻击性，变得没有那么乖。  
嘉羿的眉毛生得最好看，李汶翰用手一点一点摸过去，然后伸过去搂住嘉羿的脑袋，低头温柔地笑着看他。  
嘉羿伸出舌头舔李汶翰胸前，手上 从侧腰到另一边的乳头来回地摸，李汶翰的腰线很紧致，腹肌出走也没有带走的线条，在嘉羿的手掌下随着呼吸收缩起来十分色情，嘉羿不知道自己是出于多大的心疼和定力才忍住没有抓住他的腰直接插进去。  
李汶翰的性器裸露在空气中，前端抵着嘉羿的小腹，已经胀得通红，嘉羿伸手去套弄，没想到被李汶翰拦了一下。  
“你……从后面，” 李汶翰是怎么做到用喘息说话的，贴着嘉羿的耳朵，“……让我射。”  
“还能硬起来吗？” 李汶翰说这种话逗他。  
都这样了，还不是分分钟的事。

嘉羿喘着气低头看李汶翰撑着浴缸边往下坐，能感觉到他已经尽量在放松，自己胀大的性器奇迹般地进去了三分之一。但是太紧了，完全不行。嘉羿抬起头，李汶翰闭着眼睛微张嘴巴，专注的样子看起来居然纯情至极。  
他眉间微微皱着，以往爽过头了也会这样，但是有区别，嘉羿能够看出来。已经很久没在这件事上让李汶翰痛过了，嘉羿咬着牙退出来，安抚地去摸李汶翰的后背。  
“这样不行的。” 李汶翰听嘉羿这样说，居然用那种百试不爽的委屈表情看着他，嘉羿都开始佩服自己的定力，“转过去。”  
嘉羿扶着李汶翰站起来，抵在墙上，用手捞过他一条腿，分开搭在浴缸边沿。  
李汶翰开始还用手撑着墙壁，嘉羿用两根手指慢慢插他的后面，在敏感点上搔刮按揉，另一只手又用技巧按摩会阴，酸筋被这样挑过去，李汶翰的腰腹一下子泄了力，身子滑下去前被嘉羿捞了一下，搂在怀里。  
李汶翰就这样往后靠在嘉羿身上，仰着头张嘴喘气，嘉羿侧过头能看到他的兔牙。  
又是这样纯洁淫靡的画面，嘉羿侧过头和他接吻，伸手去前面给李汶翰撸了几下让他不那么难受，然后就不让他自己再碰，伸过去和他的手十指缠绕。  
前后一起刺激李汶翰几乎又要高潮，嘉羿手指退出来，慢慢用性器顶进去。  
又胀又酸的感觉，逐渐堆积直到插到最深处。每一次嘉羿刚刚进来的那一下，李汶翰都觉得，自己居然能忍受这样的尺寸，同时又感觉欲仙欲死的爽，好像他生来要接受嘉羿，每一个接触点都卡在刚好的临界值，多了少了都不行。  
能顺利地一下子进到最里面就意味着再怎么操、再怎么快都没有问题，李汶翰也会哭也会求他，但那些是情趣，当不了真。  
嘉羿大幅度地开始动，拧开花洒，热水从两个人的身上流下来，浴缸的出水口也打开，水声汩汩里，李汶翰的叫声还是很清晰突兀。四下没有别的声音，李汶翰音调拔高的时候又几乎像女生，短促的嗯啊刺激着嘉羿。  
嘉羿低头亲了下李汶翰的肩，下身动作又猛烈了一些。

一阵杂乱的脚步声，从楼梯上传来，李汶翰慢了半拍才听到，很快地咬住嘴唇。  
何昶希和管栎的声音尤其大，夹杂着陈宥维的几句话，从卫生间门口经过，应该是往厨房去了。  
李汶翰没有叫嘉羿慢下来，但是后穴收缩得厉害，不知道是被什么想法刺激到了。  
其实房子的隔音不错，他们的动静还有水声掩盖，再说反正最后也是两个人从浴室走出来。  
但是嘉羿能懂，对于李汶翰来说应该尤其脆弱，他们上半身还温情地贴在一起，下半身是猛烈混乱地碰撞，每一下李汶翰的屁股都是变形的。  
他还是队长，还刚刚从节目录制现场赶回来，机场有层层包围的粉丝。

“汶翰哥，” 嘉羿咬着他的耳垂，坏极了，发力往敏感点上撞，“你要射了。”  
李汶翰真的从后面被操射，性器几乎是甩着射出来。  
热气氤氲，李汶翰睁开眼不知道是自己的问题还是真的眼前有一片雾看不清，张开嘴大口呼吸，几乎有了窒息的感觉。他觉得自己站着就可以直接昏迷过去，全身唯一的实感是身下和嘉羿相连的地方，还有嘉羿的怀抱，年轻、温热、可靠，可以承受他所有的重量。  
他应该是没有睡着，因为还能感觉到嘉羿轻柔地给他做清理。

“我不想回去了。” 李汶翰贴着嘉羿，说一些不会履行的话，也说不清楚回哪，“你快哄哄我。”  
“嗯？” 嘉羿笑起来，用浴巾搂住他，看李汶翰东倒西歪地失神，又想亲他又想抱他，“我也不想你回去呀……比你不想回去更不想你回去。”


End file.
